


Waited

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [5]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Secret sex doesn't always go that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) 

Dean got pushed against the wall hard and the only thing that kept the groan from escaping his lips was the fact that Eliot had his mouth covering it, swallowing down the sound before he could make it.

 

 

“Shhh… if he finds out…”

 

 

Dean reached out, grabbing Eliot’s hair and pulled their mouths back together before he could finish the sentence.  Sam might not think much of a groan coming from the bathroom considering Dean was in the shower but he’d definitely know something was up if he heard Eliot’s voice. 

 

 

He felt Eliot’s hand grab the towel that Dean had wrapped around his hips and then the sudden draft as it was pulled away.  He might have complained about that, except that Eliot’s hand was replacing the missing warmth with a heat all his own.  His hand stroked his cock and Dean started pulling the shirt up Eliot’s body.  “Off.”  He growled, low and deep.

 

 

Eliot let go of Dean long enough for his tee shirt to get thrown aside, then he was back to stroking him.  Dean let his head fall back against the wall as his hands roamed over smooth skin, sporadically punctured with scars.  Eliot leaned forward, one hand braced on the wall beside Dean as he licked a clean line up to his ear.  He bit at the junction of shoulder and neck, knowing it was a sensitive spot for Dean.  Dean knew he wanted to bite harder at it, to suck a mark into his skin but he wouldn’t allow it. 

 

 

Dean felt his orgasm building but instead of letting it go, he pushed Eliot’s hand from him and dropped to his knees.  He quickly pulled the belt buckle apart and had his jeans pulled down, exposing Eliot’s full, hard length.  He leaned in and began licking and sucking, his hand trailing up Eliot’s thighs, playing with his balls, and then back to pull him closer.  When Eliot began fucking his mouth in earnest he knew he was close so he pulled back, sucking hard on the head of Eliot’s cock. 

 

 

He tasted Eliot’s orgasm before he felt the tremors in the man, the only other sensation that seemed to matter was the tightening of his hand in his hair and how hard his own body ached for release.

 

 

When Dean stood up Eliot side stepped him, placing himself face first on the wall, not bothering to pull his pants up and Dean was awed for a moment that this man would do this, would trust him this much and let him take whatever he wanted.

 

 

And damn did Dean want. 

 

 

He didn’t take his time, but entered him with one long thrust.  Eliot’s hand came up and Dean could see him biting into it.  Eliot was pushing back into his very first stroke though so Dean knew it wasn’t pain that Eliot was trying to keep quiet.  He pumped hard and fast into the other man, letting his need take control.  He leaned one hand against the wall and reached around, feeling Eliot grow hard again under his touch.

 

 

His hand stroked in time with his hips and it wasn’t long before he felt Eliot’s body shiver as he clamped down hard on Dean’s cock.  Dean bit into Eliot’s shoulder to keep from crying out as his orgasm ripped through him.

 

 

He stayed pressed to Eliot a few minutes longer until Eliot pushed back a little.  Dean took the hint and took a step back.  Eliot turned around to face him but just as Dean was about to say something he watched Eliot trip over the jeans still wrapped around his ankles.  Dean tried to grab him at the same time Eliot grabbed at the door to steady himself. 

 

 

Eliot managed to smack the knob, sending the door open unexpectedly.  Eliot tried to grab at Dean when the door was no longer there, managed to grab him but only to pull him into the fall with him.

 

 

There was a moment of stunned silence as they looked at one another, then they looked up.

 

 

Sam sat at the table in the small motel room, hand still on the keyboard as he looked over the laptop at them.  “Guys?  Really?  This couldn’t have waited until I was done with my email?”

 

 


End file.
